The Seville & Miller Chronicles: Orphan
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: When Wendy informs Jeanette that a friend's in despair, it's up to them to give her the home she deserves, even though her parents can't do that anymore. One-shot. Jeanette's POV.


It had been a few slow days since Nataly showed up at the party. The only thing that had really changed was that Wendy became my new roommate at home.

Speaking of Wendy, she had just gotten back from church, I think.

Exucuse my absent-mindedness. I'm a bit of a jumble right now.

Anyway, Wendy rocketed into the room, still dressed up in her brand new outfit.

"Jeanette, I've got some bad news," she said. "Remeber Kelly, the girl I keep telling you about from the church choir?"

I remembered Kelly fondly. "Yeah," I answered. "Why? What happened?"

"Well, she was escorted out by the police today... and I think something happened with her parents... I don't know what to do, Jeanette. Please help!"

"Calm down, Wendy. Let's go check out her house and see what's going on."

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan." She hugged me. "Thanks, Jean. You're the best!"

"You're welcome. Now, stop squishing me."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay."

After a quick change, the two of us raced downstairs and over to Kelly's place, where we made a shocking discovery.

Her parents had died in a car crash.

Police officers were lining the area. There was practically no way in. One of the officers entered out of the house with Kelly.

"Do you two know this girl?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Wendy replied. "She's our friend."

"Alright... Well then, can you two take her to your home? Her parents have been murdered, and she's looking for a place to stay."

I didn't know what to say. "Of course. We'll take her."

Kelly made her way over to us. "You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!"

Wendy and I just looked at each other thinking, _"What the hell did we just do?"_

Just then, the boys were coming on their bikes.

"You girls need a lift?" Simon called out as they pulled up. "And what the heck happened here?"

"No time to explain," I answered. "Just take us home. We have to cheer Kelly up."

I jumped on the back of Simon's bike. "Wendy, go on Alvin's. Kelly, go on Theodore's."

Since the only boys there were the Chipmunks, I figured Kelly got the hint when two out of three bikes were full.

We got back at the house in about five minutes, where Melody was at the front door, apparently waiting for Simon to come back so she could play with him.

It's so adorable when she's waiting for us.

Anyways, Brittany and Eleanor had also been waiting outside for us, Melody swinging between them while holding their hands.

Melody ran up and hugged Kelly as she got off the bike. "Hi, friend!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it seems Melody took a likng to you," I told Kelly. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah!" Kelly agreed. "She's adorable!"

"Hey, Melody, I think Simon wants to play with you," Brittany pointed out as Simon just stood there in shock.

I could tell that Kelly was glad to have Melody off of her.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Girls, we need to have a sleepover for Kelly. She just lost her parents and her house, and we really need to cheer her up."

Eleanor folded her hands. "I love it!"

"Great idea!" Wendy added.

"Awesome!" I shouted. "Brittany, pull out your make-up. Eleanor, make some popcorn. Wendy, get Kelly some of my PJs. I'll make sure that the boys know the deal."

With that, we all went out to do our (well, my) requested assignments.

Twelve hours later, the girls and I were in Brittany's room, doing each other's nails.

"This has been so much fun!" Kelly exclaimed. "I can't believe how filthy stinkin' rich you guys are to have all this. And I'm going to be living here! You guys are awesome!"

Brittany, Eleanor and I exchanged winks.

"It was nothing, Kelly," I said. "Honestly."

"Aww, you're being modest, Jeanette."

Dave came and knocked on the door. "Girls, curfew," he reminded us.

"Fine," we all replied in unison as Wendy, Eleanor and I exited the room.

"I feel good about what we did today," Wendy said.

"So do I," I told her, climbing into bed. "Goodnight, Wendy."

"Goodnight, Jean. See you in the morning."


End file.
